The present disclosure relates generally to functionalized latex polymers and methods for forming the same.
Latex polymers are suitable for use in a variety of applications. Generally, such polymers are stabilized by anions. The stabilization is due, at least in part, to the repulsion of negative charges between the polymers. The anionic charges may be incorporated into the polymer using polymerizable acid containing monomers during emulsion polymerization of acrylic and styrenic monomers. When the pH of the system is greater than about 7, charges are generated on the surface of the latex polymers.
The charges that are introduced into the polymers as a result of anionic stabilization may potentially be disadvantageous. The charged polymers may, in some instances, have a relatively high hydrophilic nature and propensity to interact with other components present in the system in which the polymers are incorporated. These characteristics may limit the applications in which the charged polymers may be used.
One system into which the charged polymers may be incorporated is an inkjet ink system. However, in the images printed with such ink systems, an undesirable loss of gloss may result in some instances.